


Valerie Stahl/Richard Paul 30 days OTP Challenge

by lineadecuatro (Maiucha)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Arguing, Birthdays, Cooking, Cosplay, Cuddling, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hanging Out, Holding Hands, In Formal Wear, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Road Trip, Shopping, Sparring, Spooning, Tea Parties, discussion of marriage, doing something ridiculous, doing something together, eating ice-cream, getting married, in a different clothing style, morning ritual, on a date, together in battle, watching a movie, wearing each other's clothes, with animal ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiucha/pseuds/lineadecuatro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 days OTP Challenge, Richard/Valerie version. </p><p>Every chapter belongs to a prompt. Some stories have implied John/Dorian. The short fics aren’t linked to one another unless is indicated in them. Tags would be added as the stories are added (which may take more than a day).</p><p>As a general warning: fluff, so much fluff you should watch your glucose intake from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta/encouraging/motivation/life-saving/good commentary by [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am).
> 
> Good ideas/soon to be blamed for a lot of things/amazing headcanons/first reading by [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).
> 
> [Tumblr masterpost](http://lineadecuatro.tumblr.com/post/95567228017).
> 
> Have fun reading :)

> **01\. in plain sight.**

 

John is poking Dorian’s leg with a pen.

Valerie tries to make sense of the action, until she tilts her head and focuses her eyes; then she notices that every time the pen touches Dorian’s leg, so does John’s pinky finger. It’s too brief to be caress, but too repetitive and lingering to be just an accident. She can’t help smiling at them. Neither can she miss the opportunity to tease John.

' _You're smitten._ ' She texts him.

' _So says the girl that’s been holding the asshole's hand since this conference started._ '

Valerie doesn’t let it get her. John’s teasing about them has long ago lost its venom; he only uses it to pick a fight with Richard, and even then it doesn’t always work.

‘ _That asshole happens to be my significant other, what’s your excuse?_ ’

' _I'm smitten._ ' Is John’s brief reply and it makes Valerie laugh loudly enough that both Richard at her side and Sandra two seats away shoot her wondering looks.

' _You did that intentionally._ '

' _Pay attention to the lecture, Mrs. Paul._ '

' _I'm keeping my last name, too._ ' Valerie answers when she knows she’s not being watched anymore, just to have the last word in their conversation. It works.


	2. cuddling somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am)'s beta and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas)' support this wouldn't exists. 
> 
> Oh, and the title comes from Ray Bradbury's Fahrenheit 451.
> 
> Happy reading :)

 

> **02. we need not to be alone.**

  
"You're hiding," Valerie says, opening the passenger car's door.

"And apparently doing an awful job at it." Richard replies, his eyes not on Valerie but instead on the street outside the precinct, predictably deserted at midnight.

"Your MX told me where you were," she explains, finally entering the car. If Richard wants her out, he'll have to say it. He says nothing, so she closes the door.

They sit in silence after that, and Valerie busies herself watching a few officers coming in and out, musing on their destination.

"I support the not talking thing right now, but at some point…"

"Yes, I know," Richard cuts in and Valerie turns to look at him. He's watching her, and their eyes meet in the semi-darkness, the only lights around them the ones in the city. Richard's eyes are all pupil, dark as the night. Valerie finds it comforting, wonders if he feels something alike in her and that's why he doesn't interrupt the eye contact.

"Come here," she says, lifting her arm and resting it on the back of their seat. Richard raises an eyebrow and doesn't move. "I'm not asking, I'm commanding."

"Oh, are you?" Richard's lips curve slightly to the side, and it's the most relaxed she's seen him in the past week and Valerie smiles at that.

"I am. Come on, we're outside the precinct, your tough guy reputation would remain untouched."

"I don't care—"

"Richard, shut up and let me cuddle you so you'll feel better. We're dating now, it's both my duty and my right."

"For the record, I'm humoring you."

"Clearly," Valerie says, even when they both know he's not.

Richard's body is soon pressed against Valerie's, his head rests in the crook of her neck and she feels his warm breathing brush her skin. She puts her arm around him, doing small soothing strokes down his arm, until he fully relaxes against her.

"Thanks Val," he says into her neck, and Valerie smiles and tugs him in closer.

 


	3. watching a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> α: [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).  
> β: [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am).
> 
> Have fun n_n

 

> **03\. with his heart on the outside.**

 

Richard didn't like silent houses.

For example, when they came back from work together, Richard ordered the music system to start playing as soon as he entered the apartment. Valerie never asked or complained about it, assuming it was a ritual of sorts. If she arrived to his house when he was already home, there was always something on the television: sports resume, an old show, the news... Even if Richard wasn't in the room, if he was cooking or showering or if he was asleep in his bed with clothes on and shoes discarded by the side of the bed there was always something making noise.

Valerie used to think that Richard was uneasy at her house because, typical male, if you move him from his fortress he'll freak. Then she started to assume it was because of their early relationship and that he, maybe without intention, compared things to his past failed marriage.

But then, one day, after a particularly long case, as soon as they got into her house she turned to Richard and asked: "Turn on the TV please, they're airing the old Narnia movies, and I loved those when I was a kid."

Richard had nodded, silently, and turned the television on. As soon as the sound invaded the room, his shoulders relaxed and he seemed to let out a breath in relief. He even smiled and turned to her.

"I didn’t like them when I was a kid," Richard had confessed.

"Why?"

"Principles?" he sounded more amused than anything else. "They were kids' movies, I was older. Or movies for girls maybe, I wanted superheroes, not talking animals and snow and witches."

"Asshole, you have no idea what these movies are about. Now we're watching them. Yes, all of them."

"I must really be in love with you..."

"Yes, yes you are. Now shut up and sit down with me."

Valerie wanted to know the story behind it, why the noise made Richard feel at ease, but for now she was fine with making sure that their houses were never silent.


	4. on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it, without [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas), this wouldn't exist. Simple as that. 
> 
> Title from a Katherine Mansfield quote.

> **04\. such a boundless understanding.**

 

It's the third time this week that they're eating lunch together. And that's just _this week_. Although, maybe, Monday's doesn't count: they barely shared space while eating sandwiches and chew-bars over the desk in the file's room. And yesterday, she walked into the Chinese place a block away from the precinct to pick up something and saw Richard sitting there looking at files, and decided to join him. He didn't seem bothered; it almost looked as if he welcomed the interruption. This time however, they'd left the precinct _together_ , decided where to go _together_ and ordered _together_. Maybe this one counts.

For what, Valerie isn't sure.

They've been doing this a lot in the past six weeks, sometimes by chance, sometimes planned.

"You're quiet," Richards says, eyes traveling from the window to her.

"Do you know this is the third time we've had lunch together this week?" she says out loud, deciding to make him part of her inner ponderings. It was useful when they were in a case together, so why not to try now?

"And it's the end of your Richard quota for the week?" the question is delivered with the half smile she's come to associate with comfortable Richard. She likes that smile.

"Honestly, it's getting there," she chooses to answer, just to see  what he comes up.

But the food arrives just after that and they're quiet for long enough that Valerie considers the conversation forgotten.

"We could try dinner," Richard says, and even if the tone is cautious, just slightly, there's the ghost of a smile on his face and it turns into a real one when he adds, "if you don't mind extending said quota."

Valerie blinks deliberately slowly before answering: "No, I don't mind."


	5. first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing beta work by [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am).
> 
> The title comes from "Citizen Cope" by Sideways, courtesy of [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) during her first read of this fic. And it is a great song, as she says.

 

> **05\. (whenever you come around me) these feelings won't go away.**

 

Richard starts to walk rounding the ambulance once the buzzing in his head stops. He rubs his neck with his right hand and makes chewing moves with his jaw and it eases the pressure in his ears, at least enough to identify sounds around him: people moving, Kennex's and Maldonando's familiar voices, happy cries from families reunited. He squints his eyes at the scene and blinks a few times to identify the situation. All in all, everything had ended up fine.

He finds himself in front of the open back door of the ambulance, where Valerie is applying pressure on her left arm, the gauze less red than her shirt was before. Before feels hours away now, though when he glances at his miraculously intact watch he realizes it hasn't been that long.

"Do chromes scar?" he asks, and it's meant to be teasing, but it comes out mostly flat. Valerie still smiles at him.

"Rarely," she admits, "but I don't know if they tried with gunshots."

Richard nods absently, the buzz back in his head and he's glad the car has an automatic drive function so he doesn't have to drive home like this. The idea of driving home, though appealing, seems awfully distant.

"What about you?" Valerie asks after the short silence. "I lost you after we went inside."

"No injuries. I went towards the left wing; we got people out before the explosion and didn't meet much hostility in the way."

"So, just the headache?"

Richard meets her eyes with surprise, the 'how do you know?' on the tip of his tongue.

"You squint your eyes more when your head hurts, rub your neck a lot and you seek refuge away from most people. Also, you were making chewing faces before stopping here, so probably your ears are still bouncing from the explosion."

"I'm pretty sure that counts as profiling and you're not supposed to profile your team."

She smiles at that, and it makes the tiredness in her eyes almost disappear.

"It's not profiling Richard, it's caring."

Richard smiles at that, can't help the way his lips curl up in response the amusement in Valerie's voice. He walks closer to her, standing exactly in front of where she's swinging her legs.

"Caring," he repeats and Valerie nods.

"I'm happy to see that you're okay," she informs him solemnly, and Richard is tempted to say 'I know you are, we work together and you're used to me, if I wasn't fine you'd feel guilty, out of a sense of responsibility, of what you should have done to make sure that one of your team wouldn't have gotten hurt. Just like Maldonado would feel. Or even Kennex' but there's something on Valerie's face that doesn't let him say that, there's something in the way they're close enough that there's no personal space between them, close enough that Richard can smell the antiseptic from Valerie's injury.

"I'm happy that you're okay, too," he ends up saying, but his eyes leave her face and stop on her wound, "or mostly okay."

"It doesn't bleed anymore," Valerie moves her hand away with the gauze. Her shirt was ripped to attend the wound but it does look fine. "Doesn't even hurt," she adds, and to prove her point, she pokes the wound with the hand previously holding the gauze.

Richard takes her hand away from the wound, stills it with his own. "Don't," he says and when he realizes he's not making much sense he adds: "you’ll contaminate the injury, and they'll have to clean it again."

He's about to release her, but she traps his hand in hers before he can actually let go. She uses that grip to tug him even closer, as if that's actually possible. Closer and they'll be touching. They are touching. Valerie's legs are at the sides of his hips and he can feel the pressure of the inside of her legs against the outside of his.

"So, we're both fine." Valerie says, and when she speaks the air that leaves her mouth hits Richard's lips. The words make him remember the conversation they had before entering the building. They were outnumbered and they had orders to wait for the rest of the teams, but both Valerie and Richard knew that they needed to act as fast as they could if they wanted to find the hostages alive. Therefore they quickly planned an entrance, each with a pack of four MXs besides their partners and hoping against hope that the rest of the force arrived soon. Before parting ways, Richard had locked eyes with her and mouthed 'we'll be fine'. And Valerie had nodded sharply, checking her weapon.

"Yes we are," Richard agrees. He doesn't move, but when he says 'we' his lips narrowly brush Valerie's. _That's how close they are standing now._

"Should I congratulate you on being right?" when she speaks, her voice is so soft that it should have been difficult to hear, but it isn't. Again, and more than once, their lips brush. Richard has no idea why they aren't kissing yet, but it seems important that they aren't.

"Probably… yes, yes you should." He lets himself smile to that, and knows she smiles back, not because he sees it, but because he feels the change in her features.

"Congratulations Richard," she says, and there's laughter in her words, but Richard barely takes notice of it, because he finally decides to close that insignificant gap between their mouths, swallowing Valerie's next breath.

But as soon as Richard feels Valerie's lips answering to his, with equal curiosity and pressure, a voice calling out for him make them both break apart. Valerie looks amused and frustrated at the same time; it's a nice look on her. She's also staring at his lips, and Richard tries not to grin at that. He doesn't make it.

“I should take care of that," Richard moves away from the warmth between their bodies. As soon as he does, it seems like the whole world turns itself on again and there are noises and smells and everything Richard's ignored in favor of focusing only on Valerie.

"You should," Valerie nods. She's biting down her bottom lip, surely an unconscious gesture, and it's Richard's turn to stare at her moth. It makes her smile, too.

"Go," she insists, "come and look for me when you're done, I don't think we'll be freed anytime soon, but at least we can complain to each other."

Richard looks around with half attention then, and walks back into Valerie's personal space, a small smile on his lips, before pressing them to hers. Barely a real kiss, slightly longer than their previous attempt, and then Valerie is pushing him and saying "go" again with a grin, but she also grabs the side of shirt to drag him back into her and into another short press of lips.

They're both smiling and Richard is sure the buzzing in his head is now gone.


	6. wearing each other's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by the wonderful [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am). First read by the amazing [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).

> **06\. the knowledge that love is there.**

 

"You have a really obnoxious alarm that says you're late in like twenty different languages," Valerie says and she's half glaring from behind her coffee cup.

"Twenty eight, actually," Richard corrects, giving her a once over, "you’re aware that's my shirt, right?"

"With all the screaming that went on this morning, you should be glad I'm dressed."

"Debatable," Richard muses, and Valerie rolls her eyes at him and focusing back on her coffee.  


	7. cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) does the beta, [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) the first read. Both, deal with me. They're amazing.

> **07\. if you angle the inflection just right.**

 

"You are aware that the point of actually going to this Halloween party was to dress up, right?" Valerie asks, glancing at Richard.

"Of course."

"Then why are you wearing what looks like police gear?"

Richard smiles at her, holding up his hand in the air as if to plead for her patience, before disappearing towards the bedroom. Valerie doesn't ask, just crosses her arms over her chest, making sure she doesn't mess up her Maleficent outfit.

When Richard comes back, his face is serious, his lips in the most severe line he can muster and he's wearing a helmet. _An MX helmet_. Valerie stares, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Where did you even get that from?" she asks, between gulps of laugh and air, and before he can reply she adds, "you're something else."

"Thank you." Richard says and fails rather miserably at keeping a properly straight face. Valerie doesn't mind.


	8. shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said “marriage”, [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) said “babies”. Things started to happen after that. I think I can speak for both of us when I say we’re not sorry. You’ll be warned when the stories are linked to the baby-verse.
> 
> Amazing beta work by [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am). Title from Journey's Don't stop believing.
> 
> Happy reading :)

 

 

 

> 08a. **everybody wants a thrill.**

 

Valerie stops in a random supermarket aisle to reply to Sandra’s text, and she’s smiling into her phone, when Richard’s hand on her back makes her jump a little.

"If this is your way of telling me you’re pregnant, it’s really bad," he says with a small laugh and Valerie looks up at him with bemusement. 

Richard nods to the boxes in front of Valerie, all of them various flavors and colors of baby food. She laughs and shakes her head, mutters “idiot” and puts her phone back in her pocket. Richard adds the fruits he got to their cart with a grin on his face.

"It’s not like I’m against being original," he says, "it’s just that I don’t think the supermarket is the right place."

"Richard," Valerie says slowly, "you already know I’m pregnant."

His grin grows broader, “it’s still nice to hear it again.”  
  
“Dork,” Valerie smiles and pushes the cart into the next corridor with Richard still grinning behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> 08b.   **through the blur, we wondered.**

 

"There’s a crib that has a 24x7 control on the baby’s sleeping patterns, their breathing and their body functions," Dorian says and he looks genuinely eager, while Richard is already rethinking the whole idea of the not online baby-shopping. His only consolation right now is that Kennex looks more mortified that Richard, standing outside the store.

"But I want one of those cribs that later turns into a bed  safe for the toddlers," Valerie explains and Richard had already heard that, yesterday, when they were checking online catalogs. He agreed with it, too.

 ”That’s practical, yes,” Dorian sounds unconvinced. The last time Dorian sounded unconvinced, they left the store. Richard is about to go get Kennex so his takes his damn—

"Hey," Valerie’s voice is soft next to his ear, and he looks up, to see that she’s next to him now, and that Dorian is walking away to check something.

"Hey," he replies back.

"Are you mad that he’s here?"

"No," Richard says, but it sounds weak even to his own hears. "No, of course not, he’s the godfather; he has all the right to be here…"

"He’s a little over excited, I know," Valerie offers, and Richard nods. "I promise this is the last thing and we’ll go home. You wanted to put the nursery in order today right?"

"That was the plan, yes."

"So, we’ll be done here and come back home and I’ll sit on my rocking chair and watch you do all the work. Sounds good?"

"Of course it does," Richard can’t help the smile.

"Good," Valerie kisses his cheek and walks in the direction  where Dorian left.

 Richard follows them, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second version is for [Slashersivi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi). Because when the whole baby-idea started to take shape [I made a post about it](http://lineadecuatro.tumblr.com/post/92441361752) and Sivi asked “What about Uncle Dorian???” . It was sort of settled in other posts, but the idea stuck in my head and even when I had this prompt (shopping) solved, I wrote this. When [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) beta’d it, she approved, so both of them stayed.


	9. hanging out with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby!fic, shares universe with #8a: shopping. Title comes from Robbie Williams' song "Advertising Space".
> 
> Without [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) and [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) none of this would be possible <3.

 

> 09\. **please be gentle, i’m still learning.**

 

Irene laughs and John notices how Dorian watches with entrapped fascination at the way her bottom lip is soaked in saliva. For John it’s slightly disgusting, even if she’s just a baby, but Dorian doesn’t seem to think that, which makes John wonder if it’s because he’s a DNR or because Irene has the best of each of her parents, which makes her nice to look at. Not like he’d tell to Richard that. Ever.

"Should I start getting worried about your robot stealing my kid?" Richard asks, with a look that means he’s trying to be mean, but John sees right through; Richard is actually just curious. And the fact that he can recognize Richard’s faces disturbs him more that whatever the question just implied and it slows his answer.

"Richard," Valerie speaks before John can, with a warning tone; and John can see how Dorian isn’t at all interested in their conversation, much more into whatever sounds Irene is making.

"It’s natural that he’s curious about it," Rudy justifies, "it’s probably working on his empathy, he’s never been in contact with a baby, a reaction must happen."

"Neither Dorian nor Irene like to be seen as experiments, Rudy," Sandra says from the kitchen door, but she’s smiling.

"It’s natural scientific inquisitiveness, ma’am," he explains and Sandra’s smile grows bigger. "Besides that, I wouldn’t experiment on Irene, even if her genetics are surely interesting, considering her mother is a chrome and her father isn’t and there hasn’t been any accommodation in her genes, which would let the random nature of biology take its course and we’d be able to see what nature does with a perfect set of genes like Valerie’s and another one that isn’t perfect as Richard’s—"

"Hey!"

"I don’t mean to say that your genes are bad, of course, what I’m trying to say—"

"He’s teasing you Rudy," Valerie interrupts, "he knew what you meant."

Richard grins. “Guilty as charged,” he says, “but in my defense, you were talking about my daughter as if she wasn’t much more than a genetic map for you.”

"I didn’t mean that, she’s too precious to be just that, but in addition to everything we appreciate about her, her genetics must be—"Ruby stops, adjusts his glasses and glares at Richard, "you did it again."

"Like I said, it’s easy."

"The food is almost ready," Sandra decides to interrupt.

"You didn’t have to cook all by yourself, you know," Valerie protests, not for the first time during the night.

"I didn’t have to, I wanted to," Sandra replies.

When they start to move towards the table, John notices that Dorian has no interest in coming along.

"Aren’t you coming?" John asks him.

"I don’t need to eat and I’d prefer to watch Irene," Dorian says without looking up, "besides I think she likes my lights, too."

To prove his point, he makes the side of his face dance with different shadows of blue and Irene giggles at that. He looks towards John, proud of himself. John sighs, trying to show exasperation, which he doesn’t really feel, but that’s beside the point, and says: “suit yourself”.

"Bring her over, too," Valerie calls to Dorian, "we always sit her between us when we eat, we miss her otherwise."

Dorian pushes the small crib close to them and locates her next to Valerie. He takes the seat on the other side, between  Irene and John.

"I’m officially concerned," Richard says when he comes back from helping Sandra bring the food and notices that the baby isn’t between his free chair and Valerie.

"We’ve left him alone with her and he hasn’t stolen her yet," Valerie says, as comfort.

"Yet," Richard empathizes.

"No, no, I made a firm ‘one small creature at the time’ policy and we just got a cat."

"You have a cat?" Rudy asks with big eyes. "Since when? What’s it called? Aren’t you allergic to cats?"

John tries to come up with a reply to Rudy’s question while listening to both Dorian and Richard laugh at him; Valerie gives them amused looks and winks at Sandra, who looks incredibly proud of something. Or maybe, she’s just proud of everything.

Irene continues laughing from her spot.


	10. with animal ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) make me a better writer (and a better person, too, but I guess that's unrelated).

 

> **10\. with animal ears: bright with resourcefulness.**

 

"It's not worse than the purple wig," Valerie tells her reflection a few times, before leaving the room where she changed. She walks with her head held high and ignores any wondering looks she gets from the personnel.

As she walks into the meeting room, Sandra doesn't look surprised to see her and neither does Rudy; which makes sense, because they were the ones that planned this whole costume-thing with her. But both John and Richard are staring. Dorian, being much more of a gentleman, only spares her a curious look before going back to his files.

"We're desperate," Valerie says, with a warning tone and John is smiling, and she's sure he's about to crack a pathetic joke. But they are desperate; someone needs to go inside the club and look like they belong there.

"If you say one word, I'll make you come with me, Rudy built another set of theses," she points to the cat ears on her head, "and they'll look wonderful on you and I'll let Dorian take pictures."

John lifts up his arms in surrender, and even if she can't erase his stupid smile, at least he'll keep quiet. Richard, seated next to John, looks ready to talk, but Valerie isn't really in the mood for him either.

"You'll sleep on the couch, I swear," she warns him and Richard's mouth closes immediately. John gives them puzzled looks and he seems to want to ask for clarification on that warning, but Valerie cuts him off

"Now that everything is settled, I'm ready to go in," Valerie turns to Sandra and Rudy.

The Captain nods and stands up to explain their plan.


	11. one is awake while the other is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selfishly, I'll say this story is for my beta, [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am), because she notices things. And big thanks to [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) as usual.
> 
> Happy reading!

> 11\. one is awake while the other is asleep: you were made to be ceaseless movement.

 

Valerie sits down on the chair next to the bed, legs up and curled against her upper body, arms around legs and her head resting on her knees. Everything hurts: the back of her neck, her left arm, her right ankle, her eyes, her swollen lips, the side of her belly where the bullet had impacted her vest. But all that comes second to the man in the bed in front of her.  

_Richard is asleep._

She tells herself that every time she looks at him, every time she opens her eyes after leaving them closed for more than a minute. He's asleep. He's alive. He's fine.

He's fine. He's fine. He's fine.  _Heisfineheisfineheisfineheisfine_.

It's like a mantra inside her head that keeps her breathing in a normal pattern. But it's no more than theoretical knowledge. The doctors say he's fine. The android nurse that looks after him said he's fine. But Valerie needs to _see it_. She needs to see Richard opening his eyes. She needs to see him asking if everything finished all right, because that's the first thing he'll ask, alongside with making sure that she's okay. Then, he'll complain about being in the hospital, and how she doesn't need to worry about him, _come on, Val, it's not my first time here and it won't be the last._

Valerie needs to have all that, to be sure, completely sure, that Richard is absolutely _fine_. So she stays in the chair, curled up, taking as little space as it's humanly possible, and watching him.


	12. making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) are my dream team. 
> 
> This one is for the amazing [Vanete](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vanete_druse).

> **12\. making out: i could start fires (with the way i feel for you).**

 

It's their first free day in over a week, mostly due to bad luck and a fair share of bad guys. First, there was a lead in something that could have been an inSyndicate move, then later, a disturbance on both sides of the wall that turned out to be a bunch of teens with a death wish. Then a double murder that looked like staged suicide/murder. And of course, the visit of that European ambassador that had half  the precinct doing jobs that weren't meant for the police force, John sputtering lines like "I'm a detective, not a baby sitter!" and Sandra making it clear without words that "you're whatever I say you are".

It's the first time after the whole ordeal that they have nowhere to be, nothing to do, no one to obey. They could be doing anything. They could be catching up on sleep, Heavens knows they need it. They could be visiting Richard's mom, a promise they’d both made over a week ago after she’d visited them in their new house. They could use the time to go out, a real date, something they haven't done in forever: dress up and go to a nice restaurant or check the latest movie about cops to complain about the lack of realism in it. There's a band Richard wants to see and a museum exposition Valerie is interested in. They had a world of possibilities, of interesting things they actually wanted to do, had planned to do when drinking awful coffee from machines.

They could be doing anything and they were doing this: making out on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers.

The couch is comfortable, of course it is, they picked it because of that, but they actually have a bed, a king size bed in their master bedroom where they could go and be even more comfortable and possibly also naked. Because they're completely dressed right now; Valerie is resting her hand against the fabric of Richard's shirt and it's nice, sure, but it's nothing like the feel of his skin under her fingers. And they're wearing jeans, the world most uncomfortable clothes for their current activity. 

Richard suddenly laughs into her mouth and Valerie is freed from the mess of lips and teeth and tongues, and immediately protests.

"If I leave a hickey, I'll officially feel sixteen again," Richard smirks at her.

"You're free to do so," her voice sounds very steady and she's proud of herself, "you'll deal with whatever our team asks or says tomorrow, too. I'll be pointing in your direction at any comments I receive."

"I'll take the risk," Richard smiles before diving into her neck. Valerie's laugh turns into a growl as soon as he bites.

Yes, they're a couple of horny teenagers. She's fine with it. And apparently, Richard is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the wonderful song Fires by David Ramirez, [give it a listen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO-5V-EMllw), it's really nice.
> 
> PS: No, there's no Star Trek reference here, what are you guys talking about?


	13. eating ice-cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) is an amazing beta and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) a wonderful support. 
> 
> Also, this is a baby!fic, so it shares universe with #8a and #9. And this one goes to all the mx lovers - like [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/judas), [flippingthevan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingthevan) and [sosioban](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sosioban).
> 
> Happy reading <3

 

> **13\. eating ice-cream: the endless coloured ways.**

 

"I do not recommend that, Detective Paul," the MX's voice sounded as secure as ever, but Richard was pretty sure there was hesitation in that tone. He dropped the spoon inside the ice cream container and looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"It's not wise to feed your daughter ice cream," the MX went on, "she's 6 months and twenty two days old, her diet must be respected and it does not include such a sugary product. Even if her digestive system does have enough lactase enzymes to digest the dietary, the ice cream's mean ingredients are derivate from glucose and her ability to digest those is highly limited."

"Are you telling me how to raise my kid, MX?" Richard asked, with honest disbelief and a hint of humor.

"I am not," the MX replied, "I'm merely saying how you should feed her."

"Oh, thanks for clarifying that."

"You're welcome."

Richard rolled his eyes at that and went back to his ice cream, Irene's hands extended towards him again and he smiled at her, "You have a sweet tooth just like your old man, don't you?" Irene giggled, the usual response to Richard's voice when they were this close. Again, Richard lifted up the spoon with some cream in her direction.

"Detective, if you continue this, I'll find myself obligated to inform Detective Stahl."

"So, you'll play Judas."

"I do not understand that phrase."

"Yes, you do," Richard smiled to himself and decided to go on with his plan. Irene was happy with it; as soon as she finished her small spoon of ice cream she licked her lips continuously for several seconds. Richard's smile grew bigger, "see, she likes it."

"It's not a matter of taste, Detective."

"Of course it is," Richard corrected, "you're just envious because I'm sharing with her and not with you."

"I do not feel envy, Sir," the MX corrected, "neither can I eat, therefore there's no way I could—"

"Hey, there you are!" Valerie called out, leaving the precinct with a tablet under her arm, probably taking some work home. Richard couldn't blame her, he’s been doing the same since they had went back to work in half shifts.

"Detective Stahl," the MX started with its solemn voice, "I am in obligation to inform you that Detective Paul has feed your daughter ice cream even when it's not recommended for her."

Valerie's whole face was lightening up with her smile; she was also trying not to laugh.

"Did he?" she asked.

"Yes, he also disregarded my warning on the subject."

"I see," Valerie nodded; she put her arm on Irene's baby roll and kissed the top of her head.

"And MX, please tell me, what was my daughter's reaction to the ice cream?"

"It was," the MX paused, red lights flashing and making Irene's eyes focus on it, "positive."

"So, it wasn't all that bad uh?"

The MX didn't look completely convinced with the reasoning and Richard decided to take pity on it.

"You're relieved to go back to base, MX," he offered.

"Thank you sir," the MX nodded and before walking away he saluted each of them as it usually did: "have a good evening, Detective Stahl, Detective Paul, Irene."

" _EMM-EZZ"_ Irene said back, both Valerie and Richard smiled at the flash of red that it caused.

"Her pronunciation has improved by 4% since yesterday," the MX informed them.

"They grow up so fast," Richard offered as a reply.


	14. first trip away together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am)for the beta and to [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) for her support.
> 
> This story assumes that Richard was raised in México and not in USA.

> **14\. first trip away together: like i belong somewhere.  
> **

"Your mom is going to be mad at you," Valerie grinned from her seat, eyes on the house in front of them, squinting against the sun.

"No, she won't." Richard replied, "besides, this isn't _that_ house."

"It isn't?" Valerie gave him an odd look. When Richard had arranged a trip to Mexico her assumption was that they'll see the house he’d grown up in, the one his mom still owned and Valerie had heard referred more than once.

"Nope," Richard smiled at her before leaving the car. Valerie followed.

"Then where are we?"

"My father left when I was eleven. Back then I couldn't understand how he'd do something like that. Hell, sometimes I still don’t. The first weekend after he left, when mom and I were driving to my aunt's, we drove past this house and she told me 'when I'm old and you're an adult living the great life in some big city, I'll be staying in that house so you'll remember where you come from every time you visit. It's important to honor your roots, Richard'. She never spoke of it again."

"You own this house," it wasn't a question, but Richard nodded anyway.

"Does she know?"

"No, she likes living in USA now, so I never brought it up."

"It'll be a good birthday present."

"It was meant to be. A few years ago I brought her to Mexico to sell the old house and I was supposed to give he this one. My cousins still live ten minutes away and she's close enough to the city..."

"But you didn't tell her."

"Like I said, she enjoys the city life," Richard smiled again. "Wanna see what’s inside?"

"Of course."

When they walked in, Valerie asked without turning: "When did you buy it?"

"After the divorce," Richard was opening windows, "which was frowned upon by everyone I know, because it wasn't the right time to buy anything, but I wasn't listening."

"You're never listening," she amended.

"Probably true," he gave in. "Marry me?"

Valerie turned to look at him: he was resting against the door frame and had a half smile on his face. He looked damn smug and there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yes," Valerie said, trying not to laugh. "Let me mention that you're the only person who brings up their divorce before a proposal."

"It's a fair warning," Richard hadn't stopped smiling, he moved away from the wall and walked the short steps to Valerie.

"Well, that it is," she agreed and whatever she said next is swallowed up by their kiss.


	15. in a different clothing style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this, I blame The Unit. And the World Cup. And Michael Irby. And Messi and Neymar and [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) (also, she did [this awesome meta](http://jjjat3am.tumblr.com/post/95131604826/valerie-stahl-and-football-soccer) about football and Valerie that everyone should check).
> 
> Thanks to [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).
> 
> Happy reading :)

> **15\. in a different clothing style: but we already know our home.**

 

**"Do you miss it?" Valerie asks while finishing the glass of juice in her hands.**

"It's not like I haven't played since they accident…" Richard replies, but he's not looking at her and Valerie knows he's deflecting.

"You know what I mean," she says, and she knows she's pushing, but they're supposed to be on the pitch in an hour or so, and she wants to talk about this beforehand.

"The first nights at the academy I used to stay up thinking that this wasn't the life I had planned, but it went away after that. Being a cop made sense, still makes sense to me."

"But it wasn't your dream."

"All the kids in my neighborhood were dreaming about being the next Messi or the next Neymar and playing at Barcelona."

"It's not the same, not all of them actually had chances."

"I don't think I was that good Val," he smiles at that, a real smile and he doesn't look as annoyed as before.

"Never saw you play, how am I supposed to know?" she grins, "Where they your dream team?"

"Of course, even before actually starting real training with the USA team, I was going to play next to all of them." Richard says the last line proudly, but he laughs immediately and Valerie shares the laugh.

"Did you have the Messi jersey every soccer fan had back then?"

"Of course," Richard nods, "both the Barcelona one and the Argentina one after the 2014 World Cup."

"I owned a Barcelona jersey too; dad wasn't a fan of me wearing it outside training so I used to sleep with it."

"At least you got to play."

"Sports are good for chromes and we had a deal, if I entered the swimming team and did well there, I got to play in the girls' soccer team."

"You hate swimming."

"I do, but I love soccer more."

Richard smiles to that and Valerie knows he understands the feeling, "Come on, we should get going, where's your jersey?"

"Room, I'll go get it," she gets up from the chair and keeps talking as she walks to the bedroom. "I haven't played in so long."

"That's why we're staring," Richard grins; he picks up his duffel where his cleats and his shorts are. He's not driving in shorts. He's too old for the whole soccer uniform thing, the jersey and the long pants would do until they arrive at the pitch.

She comes out, USA jersey on and Richard's grin grows, "You look good."

"Thank you," Valerie smiles, "you do, too. Did you ever consider playing for Mexico?"

"No, I was going to be USA's soccer salvation, didn't I tell you that?"

They're both grinning like fools, "of course you were. The North-American Messi."

"Why Messi and not Neymar?"

"I'd be Neymar," she says, confident, and it makes Richard smile. "He and I go way back."

"Oh, I see. Do I get to hear that story?"

"Some other day. Now, come on, we'll be late."


	16. during their morning ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) for helping me.
> 
> Happy reading <3

> **16\. during their morning ritual: it really is quite pleasant.**

 

"So, when do I get to meet her?"

"Meet who?" Richard lifted his head from under the bed, where he was searching for his other shoe.

"The girl."

"What girl, _mamá_?"

"Do you really think that works?" she sighed, "also, could you please stay still for a minute?"

"I'm looking for my other shoe."

"The one that's by the door?"

Richard turned; his shoe was indeed by the door. He eyed his mother, then the shoe.

"I hate you both," he finally said, sat down on the bed and then stared at his mother's face in the video conversation. "Since when do you know?"

"She picked up the phone, ah… a week ago?" she looked considering.

Valerie walked into the room now, smiling, and Richard glared at her until she put a coffee mug in front of his face.

"A week ago, yes," Valerie's smile turned to Richard's mom.

"I'm so pleased," he grumped into his mug.

"Did the weather improve?" Valerie asked the woman on the screen.

"Yes, a bit. Enough for me to be able to come outside and that's better," his mom was smiling her most pleasant smile and Richard glared at it, too. "The case you were struggling ended up with a good note from what I could tell from the papers."

"It did," Valerie nodded, "it's been a slow few days since that, which I don't think will last."

"It never does," the woman looked sympathetic and Valerie answered it with another smile. Richard kept drinking coffee, because it was better than glaring at them.

"Oh, stop that," his mother called, and Valerie laughed at his side, "we were going to tell you."

"I bet you were," Richard tuned his eyes to Valerie, "she's our dinner plans for Friday, isn't she?"

"Yes," Valerie looked proud, "see? We were just about to tell you."

"Of course you'd get along," Richard drank more of his coffee after muttering that, but let the sound of them talking fill his morning, hiding a smile in his cup, because he isn't quite ready to tell them how happy that makes him.


	17. spooning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) for their help.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this follows the events from [#11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218170/chapters/5851394).

 

> **17\. spooning: heated and curved to fit inside the contours of the heart.**

 

"Detectives, that bed wasn't built for two people," the MX chirps in and from her half shut eyes Valerie can see the red flashing on its face. It's surely calculating how much she and Richard weight together and how much the hospital bed can actually hold.

"Shut up," Richard says, or intends to, but it sounds more like " _zzutup_ " and Valerie can't help laughing at that, which makes Richard's arm around her waist press slightly harder.

"And the position you're in can't be beneficial for Detective Paul's health."

"It's very damn beneficial," Richard offers, muffled by Valerie's hair.

"Richard, be nice," she warns, and then opens her eyes to look at the MX by the door. "We're fine MX, you can monitor our vital sings and check for yourself."

After a few seconds and more red lights flashing, the MX speaks again: "That is true, all signals seem adequate, Detective Stahl."

Valerie doesn't say "told you so," to the MX because she thinks it'll be rude, but behind her Richards mutters it for her. She smiles.

"You can keep monitoring, MX," Valerie offers it, even if she knows it doesn't need permission to do so and that it would very much likely do it anyway. "We may fall asleep, though."

"If you are in need of rest, Detective, it'll be more logical to find a bed for yourself, too."

"There's some logic on this MX, I'll promise I'll explain later."

Richard is laughing at her, "Sure, try to explain to an MX why we're spooning, _that_ sounds _logical_ , Detective."

"Shut up, Richard," she tries to sound mad, or at least annoyed, but she's mostly thinking _yes, he is fine_ and that wins over anything else.


	18. doing something together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).
> 
> There's a small reference to [#3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218170/chapters/4986039). And the title comes from [this great song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruQQ5UvICvA).

> **18\. doing something together: sharing different heartbeats.**

 

 

_Stakeouts are boring_ , Richards sighs while checking on the pair of MXs that are in the back seat, looking exactly like they did something like two hours ago.

"Stakeouts are boring," Valerie mumbles from the copilot's seat and Richard blinks at her, four times.

"What?"

Valerie turns to look at him and gives him a long look before repeating: "Stakeouts are boring."

"True," Richard agrees, but he's still eying her with a bit of suspicion. _Chromes can't read minds, can they?_

And that's a stupid idea, he realizes on his own, which brings a small smile to his face.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks, looking back and forth from his lips to his eyes.

"I was wondering if chromes could read minds," Richard considers honesty as the best policy, and he delivers his reply with the straightest look he can manage, staring right at her.

Valerie doesn't blink or even smile at him.

"No, we can't," she says, then tilts her head slightly to the left as if she were considering her own words. "Or maybe we can and I'm not allowed to say."

Richard smile widens, "What am I thinking about right now?"

"That you don't want to be here, that you'd like to be at home, on your couch, pretending to watch a crappy holomovie and making out with me."

"I don't need to pretend to watch a movie to make out with you," and if he sounds a bit defensive, he blames it on being tired.

"Well, no," she agrees, her eyes back on their surroundings, so at least one of them is paying attention. "But you don't like silent houses, even when it's you and me."

Richard wants to ask _'how do you know that?'_ but doesn't find the station car with their MXs the proper place to have a conversation about when Valerie started to noticing things he thought no one would since his wife. Instead he looks out as well, muttering: "Damn chromes who can read minds."

 


	19. in formal wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) <3.
> 
> Happy reading :)

> **19\. in this hour of civil twilight.**

 

Walking away from a group of officers, Richard's face is the first familiar one Valerie can see, so she moves towards him, smiling at the view. Police black tie events are a rather fantastic opportunity to _appreciate_ how everyone dresses up.

"Well, you do clean up nice," she compliments.

It earns her a shrug as a reply, and it's not unbecoming of him; but maybe males could do anything while wearing suits and she'd still find them attractive. Or maybe it's just Richard. Valerie believes they're both equally possible.

"I can't recall the last time I wore one of these," Richard confesses.

"Your wedding?" Valerie ventures, believing it to be the obvious guess.

"Not really," Richard answers with a shake of head. "It was noon, at the beach… we didn't over do it."

"Beach wedding?" Valerie can't hide the surprise, though she's unsure if the surprise is about the truthful reply or to the reply itself. After a small silence, she admits: "I can't picture you like that."

"She wanted a beach wedding since she was a kid, so..." again, Richard shrugs and looks anywhere, but at Valerie, which is very unusual about him. She doesn't need to know about profiling to see he's bothered by their talk, but he keeps answering and Richard has never been shy about showing his discontent with something before.

"So, you agreed," Valerie says, because she feels like she should say something.

"I loved her," as soon as he says that, Richard frowns, mostly to himself. Then he looks up to Valerie, and this time their eyes do meet, "I am not drunk enough for this conversation."

"Now you sound like John…" she can't really help herself, and she's pretty sure that a bit of banter would put Richard back into his comfort zone.

"How is that I bare my soul at you and you insult me?" he doesn't even make an effort to look hurt, and she can see the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink as an _apology._ " The intonation of the word shows what she actually thinks about it, but Richard doesn't fight her.

"I can live with that," he replies instead, and leads her to the bar.


	20. dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) are my dream team.
> 
> Happy reading :)

> **20\. brushing past skyscrapers.**

 

 

"I thought you didn't like to dance," John told her.

"Right back at you," she smiled up to him, speaking in the same soft tone even when they were so close.

"Well, I don't like it," John said as if it was an obvious fact, "but Rudy was getting slightly intense and I wanted to get away."

"So, I'm you excuse."

"Yes," John smiled at her, "what's your story?"

"Richard doesn't dance."

"Not even with you?"

"Especially not with me," she sighed and mumbled: "height difference, I guess."

"And when I think he can't be more of an idiot…" John looked away from Valerie and found Dorian's eyes. He made a small head shake and his partner was right there next to him with a grin.

"If you think I'm a good dancer, you should dance with who taught me," John grinned.

"It'll be a pleasure," Valerie smiled at Dorian.

"It'll be mine, Detective Stahl." As Dorian took over, John whispered only for android ears: "I'll explain later."

 

Finding Richard wasn't really hard to do, not even with the fact that everyone was taller than him and could cover him. John smiled to himself. He smiled even more when he slapped the back of Richard's head.

"What was that for?" Richard asked looking up from his table, where he seemed very focused, as it the tableware were really that interesting.

"Because you're not dancing with Valerie," John said, and sat down in the next chair. "I mean, I knew you were a complete dick, but she still thinks you're only a partial one. For some reason."

"Well, she ought to be more comfortable dancing with someone—"

"If you said something about your height I'm kicking you, that's my job, you're not allowed to have it."

"What? No," Richard actually looked surprised at that, "I'm just a really bad dancer."

John blinked at him, "Okay, I'm not going to slap Valerie, because that wouldn't look good," he said more to himself than to Richard. "You are going to get up and cut in on her and Dorian, and you'll say you're sorry in advance for all the time you're about step on her feet or something like that and we're going to pretend this conversation never took place." John looked up, "either that or I'll make Rudy do something weird to your MX."

Richard got up from his chair, "This conversation never happened," he said with a nod.

"John! There you are!" Rudy screamed from – somewhere. John groaned. Maybe he could make Dorian dance with him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I'm unsure if Richard is that much of a bad dancer, to be honest.


	21. cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) for this, too. This is her Valerie, after all. 
> 
> Beta by my lovely princess, [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am).
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading :)

> **21\. at once strategic and structural.**

 

Richard's laugh annoys her. A month ago, when they started to officially go out together, it was one of his most endearing qualities. Right now, Valerie just wants him to shut up.

"Oh, stop it; I dislike you a lot right now."

"It's just… you're a _chrome_."

"So what?"

"Beautiful, healthy and smart."

"Intelligence isn't measured by one's ability to cook."

"Valerie, you burned spaghetti. I didn't even know that was possible," he straightens, before walking into the kitchen. "And before you say anything, I'm only mocking you because the only thing you had to check was that there was enough water. And considering the carbonized pasta, there wasn't."

"I don't find it that funny, I never cook, I told you I never cook. Much less in this way."

"Food was made like this when we were kids!" and there he was, laughing again.

"Maybe when _you_ were a kid."

"I won't feel insulted for being older after you burned pasta."

"It's not that funny, Richard."

"It's a bit funny, the chrome who can't cook."

"We're not androids that come with programs for things!"

"Clearly…"

"Hey!"

"I think we're going out for dinner."

"No, I don't like you, as I said before."

"Very well, should I cook for you, Miss?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

  
The worst part, Valerie reflects after dinner, is that Richard is a brilliant cook. Someone should have warned her beforehand.


	22. in battle, side-by-side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sort of things I wanted for season 2.
> 
> Thank you [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).

> **22\. (it may have been) but it wasn't a disaster.**

 

"Kennex, where the fuck are you?" Richard sputters in the com, his mouth tasting like blood and dirt.

"Five minutes, tops," Dorian is the one that replies and Richard curses.

"I don't have five minutes," he says, the sound of gunfire permanent in the background and he wonders how many damn bullets are in those guns.

"Hang in there, Richard, we'll try to make it in three." In some other time, when he doesn't have four robots shooting at him, an MX who's MIA, his left shoulder probably broken, his ankle, if not out of place, at least sprained and a compressing pain on his chest, he'd tell Dorian off for calling him by his first name.

There's an explosion that calls Richard's attention and he's pretty sure that he now has less people shooting at him.

 "That was me," Valerie's voice says over the com, "two down, two more to go."

 "What did you do?" Richard asks, in honest awe, "never mind, I want to kiss you."

"I really hope that was meant for Detective Stahl," Dorian's chirps in.

"Considering she did something for me and my safety and you didn't..."

"What do I get for blasting the other two?" Valerie asks, and she's really good with guns and explosives and Richard shouldn't be as turned on by it as he is.

"Please don't answer her," it's the first time Kennex says anything.

There's another explosion, followed with gunfire and then silence.

"Valerie?" Richard asks, doesn't let himself feel anything, not even his own body's pains.

"I'm fine," she says immediately and Richard feels like he can breathe again, "there was a little miscalculation."

"You never miscalculate," Richard says, matter-of-fact.

"A fifth boot," she replies, "they're officially old MXs, I think I didn't ruin all of them and Rudy may be able to take some information out of their modifications." 

"We're around the corner, there's back up in the way, should I cancel them?" Dorian asks.

"Yes, only ask for the scientific department." Valerie agrees, and Richard can feel her voice getting closer. "You guys are our ride, Richard's car was blown up and mine was sacrificed for the greater good."

Richard sees the smile on Valerie when she says that, and it makes him smile and almost forget the pain. 

"Hello Detective Paul, resting on the job?"

"Oh, well, you know me."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, the ankle isn't that bad yet," Richard manages to stand up, bracing himself  on the wall behind him, and as soon as he's on his feet; Valerie is invading his space and kissing him. She mumbles something that could be 'you idiot' and 'you're fine' against Richard's mouth. Knowing her, it's probably both.

"Oh, come on, it's bad enough that I have to listen to it through the coms, now I have to see it." Kennex is making an effort to sounds disgusted, Richard can tell, but he actually sounds mostly relived and slightly amused. The comment works to make them break apart and Valerie is smiling.

"I know you said you can walk, but we thought helping was safer," Dorian says, coming closer to them and offering Richard his body for support. "I saw your MX downstairs, it looks fine, only power drained."

"Good," Richard nods, and it's not like he's hanging all over Dorian but he's taking the offered arm to walk  between the androids' parts that Valerie blew off.

"Sandra is going to be fierce about this, you know," Valerie says when they're walking away from the building, some police cars already pulling off in the driveway.

"And she'll be right, we did break into the building without any backup, just us and our MXs" Richard says, because he's never happy to do things he knows the Captain would disprove. He also knows Valerie feels the same and can see it in her shrugged shoulders.

"All I know," Kennex says, "is that she'll blame it on me. That I'm a bad influence in the precinct or something."

"Well, you are," Richard smiles at him.

"And it's also kinda your fault," Dorian says next to Richard.

Kennex mimics a stab action in his heart as they reach the car.

"Hospital stop and then precinct?" John asks before they all get in.

"Just hospital, I can wait 'till tomorrow or the day after to scream at all of you," Sandra's voice sounds incredibly calmed trough the coms, "you can also shut down the coms now."

There's a general silence until Richard speaks: "Thanks Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future goal: write more Dorian+Richard interactions.


	23. arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> α: [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).  
> β: [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am).
> 
> Happy reading!

 

> **23\. all the mess and the broken glass.**

  

Richard opens his mouth and closes it in a span of two seconds, then takes a long breath and rubs his eyes with his right hand, his fingers resting on the bridge of his nose. He counts to ten in Spanish (uno, dos, tres, cuatro) the room is, for the first time in at least half an hour, in complete silence (cinco, seis, siete). His breathing has reached a normal rhythm (ocho, nueve, diez), but Valerie's still sounds labored and rasped. She was the one who taught him this very same trick: _focus on something that makes you think, make your frontal lobe do extra work, make it use any cognitive process it can to beat your amygdale._ She's not using it, and that should be a proof of how mad she is. As if the last thirty minutes weren't enough.

Lately this is all they do. The fight about work, they fight about food, they fight about where to stay, what to watch, what to do, where to go… they only thing they do is fight. It's tiring, consuming and ultimately wrenching and Richard has already experienced a failed relationship (a failed _marriage)_ so it's all too familiar but at the same time, even when they're fighting, the idea of being away from Valerie is so damn _insane_ , so impossible that he doesn't even—

"I think I need some air," she says out of sudden, breaking what had been  two or three minutes of silence. The words hit Richard square in his solar plexus.     

He nods, because talking isn't an option, he just doesn't think words would come out, but still believes that Valerie deserves some sort of response for her last uttered words.

She walks away from the apartment. The sound of the door closing and the electrical security activating itself ring in Richard's ears, louder than any scream could ever.


	24. making up afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) y [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).
> 
> Just after #23, clearly.

> **24\. suck up your courage and say it out loud.**

Richard arrives back to his building a little after nine. He picked up some food from a bakery a block away his house, not actual dinner, but he doesn't care; he prefers a sugary ingestion to anything else right now. It's Thursday, and normally he hates this day, because Valerie and him have their shifts in opposite order; they've talked about changing it for a while, but never did it.

But he doesn't hate this Thursday. Having not seen Valerie at work was – calming, for lack of a better word. It hasn't been a full day since their fight, but Richard isn't sure how he'd react to seeing her, and a public spot like their shared workplace wasn't the ideal place to experiment. He dwells on calling her as he goes up the elevator, but remembers that she asked for air ( _space, time,_ away from him) and decides against it when the elevator's door opens on his floor.

Richard walks to his front door and finds Valerie sitting Indian style there. The first thought when he sees her is that he hates this Thursday just like any other for the past year and that he misses her.

"Hey," she says, as she starts getting up.

"Hey," he repeats, "why didn't you go in? It's cold out here."

"I didn't want to intrude," she says and it's so warded and shy it makes Richard cringe.

"You don't intrude," Richard says, tempted to add a 'never' somewhere in that sentence, instead he opens the electric lock into his apartment and lets Valerie walk inside before him.

"I see you picked up dinner," Valerie says when they're inside, her lips are curled up, but there's no real smile in her features.

"I wasn't in the mood for much else," Richard admits, leaving the bag on the kitchen table.

"I get it. I had ice cream for lunch."

"Macadamia nuts?"

To that, she does smile a little, and nods in agreement, "and cookie cream."

Four months ago, Valerie hated cookie cream. It's Richard favourite flavor. He considers he did a good job converting her.

In their still silence, Richard stars the electric teapot and the coffee machine. He wants to have both options, he wants to give Valerie both options. While he works, she sits at the table with her hands folded over her lap. He places a mug in front of her and says nothing, and neither does she.

"I missed you today," Valerie finally says, "typical Thursday."

"Me, too," Richard agrees, but he's not facing her. It does please him to know she felt the same, yet he's unsure about where they stand.

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she says, and to that Richard does turn, but she's staring at the table, "I mean, I don't _think_ , I know I want to."

That makes Richard smile, because Valerie always needs to use the right, proper words.  

"I want the same thing," he admits.

"And I don't really like being away from you if I can help it," she says, looking up to him.

Their eyes meet. They aren't smiling, but they aren't frowning either.

Richard serves coffee for both of them. They eat chocolate cake straight from the box for dinner.


	25. gazing into each other's' eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing work by [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas). 
> 
> This one goes for [flippingthevan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingthevan). She knows why.

> **25\. those moments when you're completely at the mercy of gravity.**

Valerie opens her mouth, smart retort in the tip of her tongue, trying to talk and smile at the same time, and her cheeks still hurt because they've been at this for a long time now. She's sitting in the floor, Indian style, and Richard is on the couch, looking at her and at the game with equal interest. She's been more focused on the game, she won't lie, but when a male attacks her knowledge of her favourite sport, Valerie has to actually give him more attention; this is not just usual banter anymore, he just messed with something he shouldn't. So, she looks up at him, and she's almost saying the first syllable when Richard does look down, too, because on the screen there's a non-important goal kick and their eyes meet.

Valerie can tell by memory how Richard's eyes change with light: how they look under the precinct's fluorescents light in a long night at work, how the shine in the sun on a day out, how they darken in their bedroom after way too many nights apart. There's nothing about that look that's unfamiliar to Valerie, and she's pretty sure Richard feels the same towards hers. But there's something right now that makes her mouth snap shut, that makes her blink, one, two, three, four times, as if she's focusing in something – in Richard.

"We should get married," it's what comes from her mouth instead of whatever she wanted to say before.

Richard doesn't break eye contact when he replies, "Yes, we should."

The commentator on TV screams a goal that both surprises and scares them, shakes them away from their moment. USA just tied the game against México.

 

 


	26. getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) I couldn't even write.
> 
> Happy reading :)

> **26\. you learned to fly after falling.**

  
"I'm just not good at this."

"Are you kidding me? What are you not good at? Because we've been doing this for over two years and I don't see any more problems than usual," she took a breath before adding: "Sure, you're still a jerk most times, but I'm in love with you."

"I already have a failed marriage; it doesn't really speak wonders of—"

"We are not having this fight again," Valerie replied before leaving the room, silently.

Richard was torn between hating and admiring that. Valerie could raise her voice while getting mad, but she wouldn't scream and would never make any other sound to show she was angry. No doors hitting, no things crashing, nothing. It's like Valerie being angry was an explosion inside her that never saw daylight.

He sighed loudly and rose up his hand to rub at his eyes. He was tired. It had been a succession of long nights and the first time they were alone in their house, they started fighting.

Richard walked out of the room and was surprised to see Valerie sitting on the kitchen's island with a mug in her hands.

"We do have chairs," Richard pointed out.

"I can see that, thank you," Valerie spared a look to the neglected chair in front of her and took a sip of her mug.

"I thought you'd left."

"I considered it," Valerie shrugged. She turned her head and, with a small motion, pointed the electric teapot in the counter. "It's lavender."

Richard walked to the teapot, grabbed a mug from the washing machine and served himself some tea. He turned around to look for the sugar and saw the sugar bowl next to Valerie's right knee. He moved his hand to reach it and she took it away from him.

"I really want to marry you," Valerie said, mug in one hand, sugar bowl in the other one, eyes on Richard.

"Me too," he admitted, because lying to Valerie, of all people, had never been a possibility.

Valerie gave him the sugar bowl. Richard nodded.

 


	27. on one of their birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) \+ [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) = awesomeness. 
> 
> Happy reading.

> **27\. we live side by side.**

 

  
Valerie wakes up four minutes before the alarm goes off and then stares at the red numbers on her nightstand with a sort of triumph on her face. The house is quiet, her phone is right next to the clock and it shines when she's still two minutes early for getting up. Her hand leaves the refuge of covers to grab it. She has one new text and she smiles before opening it, because she knows it's from Richard.

_"'Morning Val, breakfast is ready to heat up, happy birthday."_

Her smile widens and she replies with a thank you, before actually getting up from bed. She stops the alarm before it starts to bother her and puts her feet on Richard's slippers, the ones he rarely uses. She has her own, but she likes Richard's better.

There's coffee in the machine, the red light indicating that it's still warm, so she fills the purple mug that waits for her next to the machine. On the island there's a covered plate that Valerie knows has pancakes and even if she's in the mood for them there's some _arroz con leche_ in the fridge from last night. She decides that she can have both things for breakfast. She puts the plate with the pancakes in the microwave and opens the fridge. There's a cyber-note shinning in front of the _arroz con leche_ and it reads " _this is not proper breakfast, honey_ " and she glares at the note with a smile. She can even read the sarcasm in the nickname. "But it's my birthday!" she announces and takes out the container. Another note pops op on their smart fridge _"I don't care if it's your birthday_."

Valerie laughs again and puts the _arroz con leche_ back, "you won, bastard," she says to the empty room.

She eats her proper breakfast replying to some birthday salutes and picks up the phone when both her mother and Richard call her. She doesn't pick up when her father calls, lets that go to voicemail. She's having a good morning even without Richard here and she's not letting anyone spoil it.

Her routine is alike any other morning, Sandra had offered to give her the day off last week, but when a note about suspicious technologies used at the other side of The Wall came through, Valerie declined the offer and said that she'd work a half day, until Richard was free.  She never liked giving much attention to her birthdays, once she was free of the mandatory fancy family dinners and the unnecessarily flamboyant parties; she preferred to live it like a regular day. She enjoyed the attention of the people who mattered, teammates and coworkers that gave her an extra smile or a coffee cup (and that special time Rudy made her a butterfly to put on her desk because she had to spend most of her birthday at the hospital). It was her last two birthdays that Valerie truly enjoyed: drinks with the Delta team, kicking everyone's asses at virtual darts, and Richard cooking for her at home.

Another text called for her full attention, again  from Richard: 'Fair warning: Dorian baked you a cake.'

Valerie scowls and texted back: 'thanks for spoiling the surprise'.

The immediate reply is 'Kennex helped'

Valerie is pretty sure that Dorian wouldn't have let John mess with the preparation too much, but she also understood Richard's impulse to warn her. Valerie herself isn't much of a cook, but next to John she's chef.

'Warning received'

There's no reply and she's almost getting on her bike when she gets another text 'Hey, Val?' it says and nothing else, so she quickly replies back 'Yes?' and Richard response doesn't make her wait: 'Happy birthday'. She smiles, can't help herself and she's glad Richard isn't watching her, because he gets stupidly, charmingly smug when he makes her smile like that.  

'I'll see you in a bit,' she replies, because she isn't sure what else to say and texting 'I love you, you idiot' is a little inappropriate.

She drives in a good mood all the way to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Arroz con leche](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rice_pudding), and i'm pretty sure that was [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas)' idea.


	28. doing something ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you know what's coming - a thank you to [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).
> 
> Happy reading.

> **28\. all the best are (crazy that's it).**

  
Valerie eyes him thoughtfully, "What's worrying you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," she accuses, but there's no venom in her tone. Without allowing him to speak, she goes on. "For my part, I'm worried it's going to choose your ex-wife."

"What?"

"The algorithm may choose her; you loved each other and the only reason you split was because you both wanted to attend your careers. It makes sense."

"That's a rather simple way to put my marriage."

"Simple, yet true," a small smile appears on Valerie's face. "I know we're doing this for the fun of it, but I just realized that I don't like the idea of a machine finding someone who isn't me more suited for you."

"It could find someone more suitable for you," Richard snorts, "it probably will."

Valerie shakes her head. "I don't think so, there's no one for me, if it's not you."

Richard remains silent for a few seconds, processing the words.

"Kennex," he finally grunts.

"Yeah, I may have, uhm, staged that to make you jealous."

"You what?"

"Well… it worked," Valerie waves her hand dismissively. "And don't blame me, I was slightly desperate. John and I couldn't be more platonic."

"And does he know that?"

"Of course."

Richard looks suspicious, but he gives into his own curiosity and says: "Do I even want to know?"

"Possibly no," she ponders, "or yes, he was pretty drunk after all. I don't know how you all keep forgetting chromes can't get drunk. And he went out with a chrome and a DRN..."

"I almost pity him," Richard replies, and when Valerie grins he adds, "emphasis on almost."

"Paul and Stahl?" a gravelly voice calls.

"Come on," Valerie says, getting up.

"So we're doing this."

"Yes, we are."


	29. doing something sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future for the universe in [#8a](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218170/chapters/5622860), [#9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218170/chapters/5624216), [#13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218170/chapters/5851577).
> 
> Thanks to the Academy... eh, ehrm, I mean, thanks to [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am) and [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas).

> **29\. do not let the world make you hard.**

Inside the break room, Irene was seated at the head of the table, plastic cup in hand, flanked by an MX at each side (Valerie's and Richard's) and in front of her, Dorian held another cup.

"Detective Paul always puts that much sugar in his coffee," Richard's MX informed to the table solemnly.

"It's still unhealthy," Valerie's MX responded, "besides unnecessary, it takes away 43% of the coffee's nutritional value."

Dorian didn't mingle and neither did Irene, they kept sipping their empty cups with glee.

"Do you think we should push her to make friends her age?" Valerie asked in a low voice to Richard, both of them standing by the door.

"Probably," Richard conceded, "we'll worry if she starts quoting facts with percentages."

"I trust Dorian to fix that," Valerie said, and explained with a smile: "colloquial subroutines."

"Detectives, it's rude to remain standing outside during the tea party," Richard's MX informed them.

Richard gave it a look, "You are aware you're having a fictional tea party with my daughter, another MX and a DRN, right?"

"Princess Irene said it would be seen in ill manner to leave the DRN out."

"Princess?" Richard gave his daughter a look while Valerie asked "ill mannered?"

"Mom, dad," Irene said, exasperated, "are you going to sit down? We were in the middle of a very important conversation."

"Indeed," Valerie's MX reported, "we were deciding the funniest animal movie based on quotations."

"Did Rudy add any weird update to them?" Richard asked to Valerie.

"I don't think so?"

"He didn't," Dorian confirmed, "this is what happens when you leave them alone with your daughter."

"Are you joining us, Detectives?" Richard's MX asked, while blowing on the cup as if there was any liquid on it.

Richard sat down next to it and Valerie next to hers.

"You know there's nothing there right?" he asked, just in case.

"I've been informed that comments like that spoil the nature of this interaction and are considered hostile," the MX told him, and Richard wasn't sure if Irene or Dorian should be blamed for that.

"Besides," the MX went on, "I've also been told this cup was very hot and I do not wish to burn myself."

"Of course you don't."

In front of him, Valerie met his eyes and winked.

"Call John," Valerie said to Dorian, "For what I know he's a rather good host for tea parties."

"He's the best," Irene told them.

Richard still had a fresh image in his head of Kennex sitting down with a purple mug and a matching boa on his neck and talking to Irene and her puppets about the best places to get weird flavored teas, and he had to agree with his daughter and wife.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tea party idea was one of the first things [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) mentioned when talking about MXs and baby Irene. She's awesome, isn't she?


	30. doing something hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote the sparring together cliché.

> **30\. know they will never ever find us.**

"You're very sharp today," Sandra says, her body resting on the ropes in the corner, while she's watching Valerie train with the synthetic gym trainer.

"He's slow," Valerie replies, and now Richard can see her too, the tight training clothes around her body, the faint line of sweat darkening her grey shirt. And she's smiling, hands covered in bandages and up, with the left one a bit ahead (Valerie favors her left side while fighting, she writes and kicks a ball better with her right, but in a fight she'll always chose left; it surprises people, she says. Richard thinks anything Valerie does from the moment she opens her mouth surprises people).    

The synthetic trainer is saying something that makes Valerie's smile grow a bit and Sandra snort. Richard wants to see if what Sandra said was accurate, it normally is but he's pretty sure he's seen Valerie in more combat situation than her boss has, so he needs to see it for research. Scientific curiosity. Surely, Lom would agree. Unfortunately, he's well inside the gym and doesn't remain unseen.

"Came here to get your ass kicked, Paul?" Valerie says, and as she speaks, she dodges a kick and walks away from the synthetic, with enough grace to remain in  perfect combat rest.  

"Maybe I just came to enjoy the show."

"I'm still in the room," Sandra says, lips creased as if she was trying to be mad at them, but is actually hiding smile. Richard is familiar with that look on her face, though it's normally reserved to Kennex.

"Thank you for reminding me," Richard tells her solemnly, and that earns him a smile, a relaxed friendly gesture that is regular outside working hours.

Both of them turn when a thud comes from the middle of the ring, where the synthetic trainer is on the floor.

"I swear I didn't break it," Valerie says, but she looks more proud than guilty. "Besides, I told you it was slow."

Sandra sighs and moves away from the ropes, muttering something that sounds a lot like "between you and Kennex…". She kneels down next to the synthetic and touches the skin on its arm. It comes back with a flash of yellow on its face and a blink of inexpressive eyes.

"Detective Stahl is ready to move to the next stage of training."

"You don't say," Sandra replies, getting up, "come on, off the ring."

"Try not to hurt him too much," Sandra says to Valerie while walking away, "I know you get to nurse his wounds, but we get to work with the guy."

"Just his pride then," Valerie grins.

Richard considers saying 'hey, I'm still here', but instead gets in the ring and takes off his t-shirt, knowing well he's going to be sweating soon and considering the sleeveless shirt enough.

"Well, now, that's just unfair," Valerie tells him, eyeing his arms and then his chest; Richard grins at her.

"All is fair in love and war," he tells her solemnly, "and I'm under the obligation to inform you, Detective Stahl, that anything we do here is actually recorded."

"Like that's going to stop you," Valerie replies, recovering her starting position in the center of the ring.

Sparring with Valerie is a continuity of sexual innuendos until one of them throws the first punch. Richard is used to see how her whole body goes from relaxed and teasing to focused and upright; the body of someone who is confident could kill you with their bare hands. It's equally arousing and frightening. Richard is stronger than Valerie, both because of his gender and his built, but she's faster, graceful and flexible; and even if he knows some of that is because of her genetic modifications, Richard also knows the amount of training Valerie has.  

"Focus," Valerie demands the first time she has him against the ropes and Richard has to bite down his bottom lip to not smile.

"Sorry," he says, and they're both back in the center; circling around each other and staring. Richard is pretty sure it takes them less time to decide who's going to be on top in bed, but then again in there he usually lets her win (and she knows it).

Valerie ends up making the first move, changing the rules of what they've been doing so far, with touches that were more like a forceful caress. Richard is sure that after this they'll both be spotting bruises.

As usual, the fight ends up with Valerie on top of him, Richard's hands dominated in a strong grip and she's not smiling, but giving him a firm stare.

"You're doing better," she says.

"Why? It was almost a challenge?" he doesn't sound bitter, in the same way she didn't sound compliant.

"You got me a few times."

"Mhm," he knows she's right, there was a moment where he even thought about backing up, giving her space to get herself together. Valerie would have hated if he did something like that, like going easy on her.

She gets up and offers him a hand, Richard takes her and when they're face to face he steals a kiss. It makes her smile and mutter "cameras" with a roll of eyes.

"I like sparring with you," Valerie says when they're walking towards the showers. She's looking at his back and Richard feels her eyes on his skin. It's a fantastic feeling.

"I like sparring with you, too," he takes Valerie's wrist and leads her one of the changing rooms. There are no cameras there, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final thanks, as expressed [here](http://lineadecuatro.tumblr.com/post/113769203997), to my wonderful beta [jjjat3am](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am), my partner in crime [Judas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas) and all the wonderful people who stood by my side.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr master post](http://lineadecuatro.tumblr.com/post/95567228017)


End file.
